Daylight Series Flashbacks
by chipmunk2
Summary: A few flashback fics in the Daylight Series are above the T rating so I moved them here to met the Guidelines.
1. Chapter 1 Air Force Trip

**Title**: Air Force Trip part 1/2 'R' FLASHBACK Daylight Series 2?

**By**: chipmunk and Imp

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: **MATURE CS**

**Beta By: **Imp leosimpishgrinyahoo.ca

You have no idea what magic she does with my humble draft!

**Archived at**:

http/ characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod.,

TV show, 'The West Wing'.

They own them; therefore, they do not belong

They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. We only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended.

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses,

who portray the characters 'brilliantly'

and bring them to life in our heads.

Feedback: We'd love it hear your opinion! PLEASE!

It helps to improve our writing!

**Warning:**_ Mild Sexual content _

**Note: **This story fits somewhere between Dinner Time and Chocolate Time, in the Daylight Series.

http/ so much for your patience with our lapse in posting Leo and Margaret fics! But the tide is turning, after Lynn took a road trip and three of us Leo writers met with each other to have a Leo and Margaret brainstorming marathon, before Lynn traveled east to meet another Leo/Margaret writer. So let the writing begin!

In his office, Leo is looking forward to tomorrow. He knows that he'll be at Wright Patterson Air Force Base outside Dayton Ohio all day, for the dedication of a new exhibit at the museum. Actually, honestly, he asked to be the one to attend the event when the invitation arrived at the White House, even though the President wasn't planning to send anyone in response to the token invitation.

He had decided to take Margaret along with him, even when she points out that 'again' it's 'not' a glamorous location. She then states to him that it's almost as bad a location as Detroit was, the last time they traveled outside the DC area. Margaret's complaints quickly cease when he tells her that he wants to show her a Thunderchief fighter jet, up close. It's just like the one he had flown as a pilot in the war. She feels honored that he cares enough to show her a part of his life that he usually keeps very private.

Leo spends the rest of the day with a pleased look on his face that she's given in to his request. He does some wishful thinking before they go, of wanting to cuddle and hold her spooned against him during the night. Remembering how nicely their bodies fit together and the wonderful raspberry smell she has at night. He knows they're very careful not to touch much during the light of day, but thankfully at night in bed, cuddling and placing soft kisses on her head, shoulder and the back of her neck are OK. He's not yet dared to kiss her lips. All day, he keeps telling her the good points of the trip like… that they will be out of DC, free meals are included in the schedule and that he's paying the cost of their dinner, just so she doesn't feel that the tax payers are footing the bill, for a trip he volunteered to attend. He lets her know that the hotel has donated him a room. They'll seem thrilled to have Leo staying with them. He was trying to appeal to her frugal side.

Margaret fixes Leo for his obvious dig at her worrying about how much money everything costs. She confirms with the Residence Inn Marriott hotel for a suite with only a one bedroom boasting a queen-size bed, plus the suite has a full-size pull out couch if anyone questions the sleeping arrangements. She's a real details person. Really, her plan is that, as a perk, they can cuddle just like the last time they were on a trip, knowing that he'll not be too hard to convince. Her mind wonders, as she remembers his navy satin boxers and him holding her in the night. No way is she booking an extra room that they'll not be using and no one will be any the wiser.

As they are ready to leave, just as payback for the location, she lets Leo know, "Donna tried to help convince me to go as well, Leo, by pointing out that Air Force Bases they have all kinds of pilots stationed at them."

Leo gives her a good imitation of her pointed look, like… 'hey, what do you think is standing right in front of you.' Margaret just grins cheekily at his green-eyed look and grabs her bag to take with her, as they then proceed to the car that is to take them to the airport.

Unfortunately they cannot fall behind and let work accumulate in his office; so they have to combine work with pleasure. They compromise by bringing lots of reports and briefs along with them for both of them to either read or summarize in the hotel room that evening.

In the wee hours of the morning Leo and Margaret are still working. The files and folders are scattered all over the queen size bed completely surrounding them. This time Margaret has staked out a spot on the bottom corner of the bed and Leo is propped up against the headboard on the opposite corner of the bed.

Leo glances up after a prolonged silence from her end of the bed and it finally registers with him that she has drifted off to sleep. Leo first looks over the top of his reading glasses and after deciding that she's really asleep, he lays his glasses and his papers beside him on the bedspread and slips his legs out to stand beside the bed. With one last quick glance at her curled up body to assure himself that she didn't wake at his leaving the bed, he slips off the warm sweatpants that he's been wearing at Margaret's insistence again on this trip. He likes it when they relax like this for the evening, but the room is so warm. He's really glad that they're the only ones here from the White House and can enjoy their casual time together, even with the tedious task of reading a ton of paperwork. The others wouldn't understand their casualness, let alone catching him first in sweats and now just in his boxers. With Margaret asleep, he's not worried about only wearing his silk boxers in the soft light of the nightstand lamps, as he stretches out his bare legs on top of the bedspread. He's trying to cool off without resorting to turning on the AC and chilling Margaret. He doesn't want her to feel the need to add on more clothes to sleep in, when he's been enjoying the view of her long bare legs curled up against her chest. He drags his eyes back to the report.

Awhile later, Margaret shifts, uncurls a little in her sleep and moves closer to his side of the bed.

Glancing at her, Leo is assured that Margaret is definitely asleep, probably for the night. He slowly moves and bends his near leg akimbo, shifting with the heat. His knee is pointing above her body that is now angled in the bed, to get himself more comfortable, as he's starting to get tired himself. It's been a long day.

Margaret stretches out fully in her sleep, not quite all the way onto her back and is now resting half way up the center of the mattress, but her feet are now dangling well off the end of the bed.

Leo glances from the reports to her and in his mellow mood and nearly half asleep state he pauses to enjoy the creamy exposure of her cleavage. He can't resist a small smile, as he cranes his head to checkout the gentle curve of her breast visible in the v-neck of her satin nightgown. He is human after all. Licking his lips and taking a shaking breath, he sighs at his wishing for 'someday' and tears his eyes back to the report in his hand. His wayward thoughts are making it really hard to concentrate on work.

A short while later, Margaret's legs must be getting uncomfortable hanging off the bed. She continues to migrate higher on the bed and is angling more toward him in her slumberous quest for the pillow.

Leo glances at Margaret. He's now comfortable, with her continued search for the head of the bed. Also, the fact is that she's rolled back onto her side, obscuring his view of her creamy skin. Leo again starts to valiantly read the long report. But a few moments later he relents and in the security of the nighttime, he closes his eyes to indulge in a daydream about her, but sleep claims him.

_Gently he moves down the bed to lie beside her soft warm body. She sighs and wakes with a smile. She reaches up a hand to caress his face and moves onto her back inviting him to kiss her. After a hungry kiss he moves his lips lower to place kisses on her neck and moves down to give some attention to her breast, as she arches into him. She moans with the pleasure he's giving her. She reaches to pull him up to her parted lips for a passionate kiss._

He jerks wake, giving a soft moan, not wanting to admit to himself that it was only a dream. He realizes in disappointment that he nodded off and that she's still where he last saw her and he's unfortunately still at the head of the bed. He seriously considers a shower to cool off two ways, from the heat and his fantasies.

She shifts again, which pulls Leo's notice to her and a slow smile creeps across her face, as she settles back down once again. He sighs and tries to abandon his wayward thoughts that maybe she's dreaming about him and that's why she's moving up to be closer to him. He forces his mind to refocus on the never-ending report and not them sharing a life together. After his best efforts to follow through with his schedule, he again drifts off to sleep, this time for the night. He slowly slumps down on the pile of pillows behind him. Maybe he'll have better luck with his dreaming and getting his wish of cuddling every night in bed with her, if only in his dreams. Getting your fondest wish is what dreams are for.

As the dawn light creeps in the window, Leo stirs slightly. He must have unknowingly turned off the lamp during the night. He's been warm all night and has been trying to cool down, so he's been moving his legs to cooler parts of the bed. A stiffness and pressure is making itself known to him, while he's still in his drowsy state.

Margaret responds to his shifting and when she opens her eyes a crack, slightly disoriented, but she can tell by the weak light in the room that she can rest a few more minutes. Lying angled forward on her side, her face is comfortable on a warm soft surface, definitely not a pillow. Her hand slides toward her face to push her hair from her face in an effort to wake up more, she becomes aware of the soft texture of hair and warm skin under her palm.

Leo is waking more and he's pleasantly aware of where Margaret has settled during the night in her sleep. With sleep heavy eyes he looks down at her red hair. He notes that she's resting the side of her face comfortably across his bare thigh, and glances over top of her head at her soft hand on his other thigh. His body responds quickly to her unknowingly, caressing touch. Maybe dreams do come true.

Her eyes fly open and Margaret gasps, as she suddenly becomes aware of what she's been using to cushion her head in the night. Her body freezes, as she quickly twists her face around and upward to lock eyes with his. In doing so, her hair brushes gently against the side of his silk covered morning condition, as she rises up on an elbow. A gentle caress that is so hot to him. Much more than a touch could ever be.

Leo catches his breath at her movement, holding in his abdominal muscles, as if to avoid further contact. It's almost too much for him to wonderfully endure. He knows she's unaware of the unintentional sensation she has caused to his most sensitive area.

Margaret almost instantly realizes where she's been resting and the very intimate contact she's unknowingly caused during the night, with her head cradled on his lap. Shock registers on her face, a split second before embarrassment sets in full force. She scurries backward onto her knees. She stares at the round indentation where her face rested on the leg of his smooth silk boxers. Margaret instinctively reaches to stroke smooth the silk material in her nervous state, as if to erase any evidence of her using him as a pillow.

Leo wards her off with an open palm and forcefully pleads in a whisper, "Don't!" He grabs the unused pillow beside him and covers his natural manly response to her prior closeness and soft touches. The bright red edges of his ears are revealing his own embarrassment, at her finding out his body's true response to her nearness. It's not how he ever imagined her discovering his real feelings for her. "It's… ah... just my morning condition." _Not that it needed any help this morning, waking with her in my lap._

Not really understanding his meaning of 'morning condition' describing his obvious arousal that she noticed before he covered himself, with her face a glowing red, she scurries off the bed. Margaret nearly stammers with a fast suggestion, "Leo, maybe I should take my shower now, or do you want to go first?" She rattles out the question, as she tries to act naturally and still not look at his face or any other part of him for that matter, but her eyes are giving her trouble with that.

Leo clears his throat slightly, flicking his eyes to the pillow in his lap, even though he didn't want to draw her attention back to it, "Yeah, …uh… Maybe I 'should' go first."

She bobs her head in total agreement, "OK, Leo. I'll go put the coffee on," she thankfully turns her back to the bed, giving him time to gather his robe and discreetly retreat to the bathroom. Margaret gathers up the files, while he's in the shower. As neither of them straightened them the night before, the files had slid off the bed onto the floor, due to them both falling asleep while reading. She continues to move swiftly around the suite getting their things together, while he's in the shower.

When Leo returns to the room in his robe after his shower, Margaret informs him that the coffee is ready, as she grabs her clothes for her turn in the bathroom. They share an apologetic glance, when passing each other. Silently communicating that they're fine with each other again. Margaret's mind notes that Leo smells wonderfully clean from the soap and his amazingly sexy aftershave.

Leo can just sense her day old cologne wafting from her warm body, as she hurries past him to get ready for the day. Half an hour later she emerges dressed in a suit jacket and pants with a blouse trimmed in a modest lace. Leo almost reveals his feelings when the thought runs through his head, s_he looks wonderful and the lace gives a soft feminine touch to her professional outfit. The pilots better steer clear of her today. They could end up at an Alaskan base flying in and out for supplies. He's the only pilot he wants her to be interested in today or any other day for that matter_.

Later, as they exit the room to attend the breakfast 'meet and greet' for the dedication, both easily slip into their professional roles as White House representatives.

Walking down the hall of the hotel, Margaret is smiling softly. She's happy that they've put last nights sleeping arrangement behind them and all is right again in her world of Leo McGarry. _I won't have any trouble with dreaming for a long time to come after where I woke up this morning. That is if I can get to sleep with thoughts of how wonderful his warm skin and soft hair felt under my hand and how wonderful he looked lying full length on the bed, clad only in his silk boxers_. She has no intention of trying to remember his body's reaction to their morning closeness. She found her pillow, just not the one she was looking for. But, honestly she knows that in the dark of the night her mind will probably betray all her good intentions.

After the dedication, they get a behind the ropes tour of the museum and Margaret smirks at Leo's happy mood. The expression runs through her head, _boys and their toys never grow up_. But she must admit Leo's toys are huge, as she has to crane her neck up to view the larger military historical planes, while Leo tells her the stats about the planes that they view that day, with an excitement that she has never seen in him before. Just another facet of Leo that she's amazed to see. He really is a fascinating man away from the world of politics and she's so happy to be by his side.

Leo is pleasantly smiling knowing that he has a whole day with Margaret, at a place where he can show her a part of his life that he knows she's been curious about for a long time. He wants to share more aspects of his life with her, as they get more comfortable with each other, away from the White House. They each wonder what the other would think about holding hands and getting closer while touring the museum together.

He just has to keep remembering, in his excitement, not to instinctively grab her hand to hold in his, as they enjoy the day.

She just wants to hug him. He's so cute showing off the planes.

Standing side by side, their fingers brush between them, where no one else can see. They remember touching this morning and both blush. He hopes he can sneak and hold her hand, when they fly home, in the small jet he rented to fly them back. She might get nervous on a small jet, since she isn't comfortable with flying in smaller planes. Leo knows that Margaret has flown with him, in his Cessna plane and was a little nervous, but she seemed to trust his piloting. So maybe it was just Margaret being Margaret. He'll have to take her up flying real soon, as he can't have his 'love' afraid to fly. Leo has a secret plan. To spend quality time holding hands with 'his' Margaret, up in the clouds!

Dinner that night is in the small French restaurant 'L' Auberge', with subdued lighting that gives them even more anonymity, on top of them being out of the high profile area of DC, than they had hoped for. They should have a lovely uninterrupted evening.

After being escorted to a lovely table set near the far corner, Leo helps to seat her. The maitre'd waits patiently for Leo to sit as well. He then inquires if they would like a wine list. Before Leo can be polite and look at her in askance, Margaret replies for them, "No thank you, but maybe some ice water with a twist of lemon would be nice?"

Leo nods in agreement to her answer and looks that the maitre'd to confirm her drink order. When he's asked for his preference, Leo smiles, "I'll take the same. Thank you." He smiles over at her, happy with the overall atmosphere and hoping the chef is of the same high standard.

Margaret assessment of the restaurant, as being the really ritzy kind is soon confirmed to her when she is handed a menu that doesn't show the item prices to the woman. _What kind of evening has Leo gotten me into? This may a little rich for my blood. _she ponders, as she's never been taken to a restaurant like this before. She takes a quick look around before her eyes come to rest on Leo who is sitting across from her illuminated in the candlelight_, but it's nice to be here with my Leo._

Leo, sitting across the table with a lit candle between them, is wearing his impish grin that she so loves. She can tell he's getting immense pleasure from the fact that she doesn't know what the meal is costing him and she can't do anything about it. He wants to spoil her whenever they get a chance to eat out, as well as with his cooking for her on the weekends at her apartment.

Seeing Leo's satisfied look, with a slight smile she gives him a knowing look and comments, "Leo, there seems to be something odd with this menu, it seems that they left off the prices. I assume that it's just to hide how expensive this place is." She pauses, as Leo's smile widens, "And you knew I'd protest going to an expensive restaurant. I think I'd like to trade menus," she makes a playful gesture, as if to grab for his menu.

Leo pulls his menu tightly to his chest, out of her reach and smirks, "Nope. You can't see it, Margaret. You'll just have to make do with the menu the maitre'd handed you."

Margaret gives a small pout that Leo immediately adds to his list of favorite faces she makes at him. He motions with a finger wiggle for her to continue reading her menu, so they'd be ready to order when the waiter returns.

Margaret sighs, as if giving in to the inevitable, "Gee, Leo, I think tonight I'd just like a nice crisp salad. Something light, I need to watch my figure."

Leo's eyes snap up to catch hers and he sees the teasing in hers. _I'll watch her figure for her._ "OK, Margaret. A salad would be nice." He grins at her, "For us to start with. What looks good to you for the entrée?"

Margaret banters back, loving the playfulness, "Just the salad for me. I'm sure it will be lovely." She kindly refrains from mentioning to him that he spends too much money, but she also knows that he really likes to enjoy the finer points of an excellent meal.

Leo takes up her playful challenge and threatens, "That's fine. Then I'll just order for both of us. It 'is' the custom in this type if establishment for the gentleman to order for the lady and I'll order the most expensive items on the menu for us and to 'hell' with the cost."

Margaret smiles and graciously bows to his winning this debate, " I think the grilled salmon might be appealing and I'll let you be the better judge for the side dishes."

Leo smiles happily, "Thank you, Margaret. The salmon does sound tempting." He glances around and at catching the waiter's eye. He discreetly holds up a finger to signal that they're ready to order.

After ordering their dinners, Leo notices that Margaret is enjoying watching the couples swaying on the small dance floor near by. A really nice pianist, on a baby grand piano in the corner, is surprisingly providing live music. "Margaret, care to dance, while we wait for our meal?"

Margaret turns to him with a startled look, "Leo, we can't be dancing in public! With each other! Where people can see us!"

Leo chuckles at her panic, "Margaret, calm down. We most certainly 'can' dance, with each other. In public." At her surprised look at his response, he explains calmly to her, "Baby, we dance at state dinners together. In public and in DC, where everyone knows us and it's perfectly fine."

She calms with a nod and smiles, "You're right, Leo. I'd love to dance. I just can't resist live piano music and dancing to it will be wonderful."

That's all Leo needs to hear. He must give her this pleasure and he's not going to suffer any, as he gets to hold her in his arms. Taking her hand with confidence, he leads her to the edge of dance area, to join the other couples. Little does he know, is all he has to do is take her hand and she'd follow him anywhere. Leo, with a natural turn to face her, places his free hand around her to rest at the small of her back. At the same time, he feels her hesitate to relax and move in closer to him. She almost shyly places her palm against the dark fabric covering his shoulder. He smiles softly to her and lifts their clasped hands, pressing them against the front of his other shoulder, closer to his heart. He knows she's making furtive glances around to see if they're being observed. Leo gives a low, soft chuckle and takes advantage of the dim atmosphere.

Leo pulls her very close to him, by sliding his hand farther around her waist, his long fingers cupping the dip at her side and he tucks his face comfortably against hers, enjoying the raspberry smell from her hair that is truly her own.

At the feel of his body touching hers, Margaret sighs with contentment and relaxes to mold her body to his. The soft notes of the piano blend with the air around them and they sway to the rhythm, but is the rhythm actually from the music or is it one of their own.

Even with Margaret's previously mild disapproval of the expense of the meal, she really seems to be savoring the meal and so is Leo. The salmon is grilled to perfection and the complementing side dishes are prepared with extraordinary care. Margaret's face reveals just how marvelous she thinks the meal is, after just a few bites. For once she may agree that the meal is well worth the cost, but not out loud. She relents her fugal nature just enough to whisper to Leo, "Thank you, Leo, this is wonderful." Her enjoyment adds immensely to his. She sees how much pleasure this gives him, just like this afternoon when he was showing her the planes. He was so proud and she is so proud of him, in so many ways.

As they continue to enjoy the fine food, Leo reaffirms to himself, _I really love to share my ability to enjoy the finer things in life, especially when it's something that we'll both truly enjoy. Sharing of my good fortune adds to the pleasure of my having money. Life is too short. I enjoy the simple things for the most part in life, friends, food and my two favorite redheads._

Leo glances to her a few times as the meal progresses, loving that she's truly enjoying herself. Leo is so glad he asked the Major at the base for the name and location of a really nice restaurant in the area. He's happy to give Margaret this treat, of a really nice dinner tonight.

Leo has a small smile on his face, as he reflects back to when they were reviewing the menus and her playfully reminding him of her frugal opinion, _I have pointed out to her on many occasions, in one of our debates on the value of money and thrift in spending it or my lack there of, 'that I can't take it with me'. I have told her that my 'only' daughter is well taken care of. Even if Margaret has rubbed off on Mallory, with neither of them wanting to spend my money. So, if I can't take it with me, I damn well am going to enjoy my 'one vice' left to me…that of fine food, to spend my money on. _

He glances across with admiration at the strong women who runs his world and he hopes she will continue to for a very long time to come. _It's not like she would let me take up smoking again. I know that if I were smoking I would never get to kiss her. But I will admit that I have been very tempted to, when talking with the President out on the White House portico, while he was smoking. _

He settles it in his mind _, now that she's admitted enjoying this meal and by the happy look on her face, she can cheerfully suffer through many more meals with me freely spending money on nice dinners for us._

They enjoy their meal with leisurely pleasure. Leo naturally is trying to figure out the ingredients of his dinner. He almost wants to talk to the chef and possibly coax him into revealing some of his secrets.

Near the end of their meal, Margaret blushes uncertainly, when Leo earnestly reveals that he wants to meet the chef, "I could ask the waiter if it's possible?"

Margaret asks, in a hushed whisper, "Leo, is that done here? You know. This 'is' a fancy place for upper patrons. The chef might be one of those temperamental French ones." She bobs her head for emphases.

Leo bends closer to her, over the table and in a low voice assures her, "The waiter would know, it couldn't hurt to just ask."

Leo straightens and signals to the young man to approach the table, "I'd like to compliment the chef. Do you think he would mind if I asked him how this was made? It is wonderful and he really has done himself proud with it. Cooking is a real interest of mine and I'd love to try it at home."

The waiter smiles at them, remembering how he earlier noted when they were dancing, the way they still seem so in love. Not like some of the couples that he sees where love's blush doesn't last past the first few years of marriage and he happily answers, "The chef would be honored to be asked, Sir. He takes great pride in the meals he prepares and his kitchen. We may be just the small city of Dayton, but he strives to maintain a level of excellence for this fine restaurant. He'll be please you are enjoying his efforts, Mr. McGarry."

Margaret gives a small snicker at the waiter revealing that the restaurant personnel knows Leo's identity. Knowing that Leo and the chef are going to be occupied with cooking for a short while, Margaret quietly excuses herself to the Ladies' Room. Leo moves around to help her to rise.

As she steps away, he turns to shake the hand of the arriving chef, before waving him into Margaret's empty seat for a small tête-à-tête on cooking while she's away.

When she returns, she finds a beautiful chocolate dessert at her place at the table.

Leo, in a gentlemanly fashion, reseats her and moves back to his seat with a pleased smile at her surprise. "The chef insisted on sending us dessert and I assured him that you would greatly enjoy anything chocolate. He must be a fellow chocolate lover, as he insisted he send you his specialty and I quote, 'Just this side of Heaven, Chocolate Mousse'"

"That was so sweet of him, Leo." Margaret feels a special connection to the chef, for his understanding her passion for chocolate and she tastes the confection with obvious bliss.

Leo smiles, as she nearly purrs with delight with the first spoonful. "When you've finished your decadent dessert, Baby, we can indulge in one more dance for the road."

She generously offers him a taste of her dessert that he glad accepts from her spoon where her lips were before his. She agrees cheerfully to his plan.

Leo is very pleased with the evening and hopes to end the dinner with her in his arms, one more time.

She smiles with her enjoyment of the evening, as she savors another bite of her chocolate dessert.

The military driver that is assigned to them for the day makes a smooth and uneventful return trip to the hotel for them, in just less than 20 minutes.

Outside the hotel, the driver assures them that he has no problem waiting and will return them to the air base, when they're ready, to board the small Learjet that Leo has arranged to fly them home.

Since the hotel was nice enough extend them a later check out time, with Leo being the White House Chief of Staff, they had decided to leave their bags there and make a quick stop for them, before returning to the base. It's nice to have a perk once in a while. To repay the manager's kindness, Leo takes a few moments to grant his request for snapshots, so that they can add them to their wall of fame, even if Leo doesn't feel or act like a famous person. But at his almost shy protests, Margaret encourages him with a "Go on, Leo," he drapes his arm around the night manager and smiles, as Margaret watches a young assistant snap a few shots.

They make a quick trip up to the suite to freshen up and change into some comfortable traveling clothes, before they need to leave to board the plane. There's very little last minute packing, as they were nearly packed before they left this morning. They learned this helpful habit from the campaign trail.

On the way up to the room, Margaret questions Leo in how he managed to arrange a private plane clearance on an Air Force base.

Leo grins, as he explains, "The President insisted on calling the base commander and asked for the clearance, when he learned I was hiring a small jet to fly us back to DC. He knows how I hate commercial airports. One way getting here was enough for me. The President used the reasoning that as his representative and the Chief of Staff of the White House was coming to an Air Force base for an event, that it just makes sense to, you know, land there." He smiles as he thinks to himself. _It also gave us the opportunity to stay later and have a wonderful dinner tonight._

Margaret is thoughtful but still unsure, "That was sweet of the President, Leo, but I don't understand the Commander just letting some unknown commercial pilot use the Air Force's runway. I thought that Air Force bases were secure facilities?"

"This is going to be a thing with you tonight? Right?" He closes his travel bag and zips it around. He straightens to look at her, as he explains, "That was easy, Margaret, I hired a retired Air Force pilot and his jet. Really nice set up the guy has, with his own private flight service."

"OK then, Leo. If the President and the Commander approve it, then I guess it's all right." Now that Margaret is assured that the military police will not storm the plane, for them using the runway for their own private use, she efficiently snaps closed the buckles on her clothes bag.

"I'm sure the pilot will be relieved to know you give your permission as well." Leo sarcastically teases her, as only he can.

"Oh, Leo," she scolds him mildly, but grins at him for not getting upset with her worrying. He knows her so well. Leo is grinning back at her, as they grab their bags to return to the lobby and check out. The car and driver are waiting.

The pilot, who looks very pleased with his day from again being on an Air Force base visiting with some of the older pilots, arrives and greets them. "Hello, Mr. McGarry, I'm John Kirby. I'm your pilot tonight." He shakes hands with Leo and nods with respect to Margaret. "We talked when you made the arrangements. You'll be flying in my 1998 - Learjet 60 with twin engines on the tail section." He leans in to speak to Leo, as a fellow jet pilot, "Thanks for getting me back onto an Air base. I arrived early and enjoyed the extra time kicking around the base."

Leo knows just how he feels. The pilot leaves them to board, as he does his last visual check of the exterior of the jet. Leo follows right behind Margaret to board the small jet to fly home. They quickly stow their carry-on bags in the convenient low lockers.

The pilot stops as he passes through to the cockpit, "Sir, I'll turn on the red sign that's here over the doorway, when you need to buckle up. We should be a few minutes before we taxi out. I need to do my checklist and get clearance from the big boys in the tower. It should be just a little over an hour flight, once we get air born."

He has a nice voice, Margaret notes, but not as nice as her Leo's.

Margaret can see that this is definitely not a commercial jet. There is couch like seating along the outside wall, but she's always nervous with take offs and landings, so she moves to take a seat in one of the luxuriously-padded chairs against the rear wall of the cabin, immediately snapping the buckle across her lap.

Leo is grinning, as he joins her in the companion chair and settles in comfortably leaning back, propping his elbow on the arm and leans to rest the side of his jaw on his fist. "You all secure there, Margaret," he teases.

His grin gets wider, as she gives him a look, before she drops her eyes and in a hush whisper reminds him, "Leo, you know how I am till we level off. And why don't you have you belt fastened?" At his chuckle, she scolds him, "If you think I'm going to sit here calmly for the take off and you not strapped in, you're crazy."

"The pilot hasn't taxied out to the runway yet, Margaret, I've got time." He tries to calm her with logic.

"Please, Leo. I'm nervous enough." She looks at him earnestly.

"If it will make you happy, Baby," Leo straightens and reaches down into the sides of the chair and snaps the buckle around his middle. He glances at her, knowing she's eagle-eyeing his every move. He grins and finally pulls the strap tight.

Margaret gives Leo a nod of approval, but she soon has a wide-eyed look, as the sound of the Learjet's engines gets louder and it starts to move.

Leo shifts to be closer to her and reaches to take her hand in his, smiling at her with confidence.

She gives him a small smile, trying to show some bravado, but when she realizes that she can feel the roughness of the tarmac under the jets wheels, as they rapidly gain speed. She places her other hand over their joined hands. "Leo, I'm not sure I like a small jet. It's not like your plane with props that we flew in during the campaign. This may be small, but it's powerful. I feel like we're being launched, instead of lifting off."

Leo scoots even closer, covering her second hand with his and tugs on their locked hands, as he whispers with the low voice she loves, "Come here, Baby. It's gonna be fine. I'm right here with you and I say it's gonna be perfectly fine." He gives her temple a kiss, "Lean on me and I'll hold you safe." As she gratefully leans her head against his shoulder, he lays his head again hers. After he hears her sigh with relief, he sighs quietly to himself. He is sorry she gets upset with flying sometimes, but she usually gets better after she gets used to new things. It's just in her nature to worry. He then smiles softly, with her leaning again him, this is better than the hand holding that he was planning on. With having the private jet all to themselves, they can get even closer.

After they're leveled out at cruising altitude, Leo unbuckles and goes over to the entertain station. Leo starts some nice soft music playing in the background, hoping that it'll calm Margaret's nervousness, as he knows she likes to relax listening to music at her apartment. He returns to sit beside her and naturally takes her hand to hold.

Margaret smiles softly to him in appreciation, knowing he's trying to make the flight more comfortable for her.

Not long into the flight, they start experiencing some small turbulence. Not enough for the pilot to warn them, but Margaret quickly gets jittery and has a white knuckled grip on the arm of her chair, with her other hand.

Knowing that now the handholding is not enough, Leo stands up in front of her. He ignores her look of protest, as he reaches to unbuckle her belt, before she injures herself by repeated tugging on it to reassure herself that it is as tight as it'll go and still have her be able to breathe.

With easy pulling he gets her to stand with him and moves her over to the couch along the wall, "Come on, Baby, I think you could really use some cuddling about now." He sits and brings her down with him, to hopefully get her to recline on the couch.

She scolds him again in a hushed whisper, like the pilot will hear her, "Leo, we can't cuddle now... we're on a plane... jet actually... well… you know what I mean." Her nerves are definitely showing with her rambling.

Leo acts like it's no big deal, even on a plane or a jet, "Sure we can, we're alone in here, and it's just like on the wonderful couch at your apartment."

Margaret is torn with indecision, "But how can I lay down and still get a seat belt on?" She sits and is looking with uncertainty at the belts attached to the couch cushions.

"Don't you want me to hold you, instead of us sitting upright in the chairs? It's a little hard to wrap my arms around you, with the chair arms between us." Leo pouts and puts his arm around her shoulders, still trying to gently get her to lie in front of him.

"Yeah, I really do, Leo, but we 'are' on a small jet, streaking across the sky.

And we should be wearing our safety belts, with us bouncing around like a kite on a windy day." She's torn with indecision but is sincerely trying to reason this out.

He tries not to let her see him grinning at her, as he knows Margaret will somehow still get on a seat belt, as he tucks her in against him. Leo thinks it's cute that she wants both, him and a seat belt.

Margaret does manage to get a belt around just herself, after Leo refuses to be included with his protest of, "Baby, the belts were not designed to reach around two people at the side time."

Margaret gives a little huff that he's probably right, but she persists, "Leo, I'm worried about you. What if something happens? You could get flung across the cabin."

Leo gives her a quick squeeze at her still being concerned for him and he assures her, "Margaret, Baby, if anything happens, I promise to hold on tight to you, since you're the one wearing a belt," as he wraps his arms firmly around her.

Margaret instinctively feels she's helping, as she grips onto his strong forearms that are wrapped in front of her, holding onto him as well.

Leo chuckles softly at her, but he loves her caring for him; of her making doubly sure he would be safe. Her worrying and concern for him, touches him deeply. He doesn't get that from others too often in his life.

He kisses her forehead to comfort her and he whispers in her ear of the wonderful times they have had together at her apartment, to distract her.

Boy, is it working. She loves his rumbling soft voice. It gives her delightful shivers, especially with his calling her 'Baby' so much tonight. Margaret wonders how much more of flight they have, now that she is relaxed in his arms. It makes all the world of difference to her nerves.

They spend the rest of the flight snuggled together relaxing on the couch, cat napping for good measure, as the day starts to catch up with them.

Leo is so pleased with how the day went and so is Margaret. Getting to spend it with Leo, away from the White House is a real treat. They're flying though the stars and the fact of it being so romantic is not lost on either of them, but they keep this happy thought to themselves.

When the pilot announces that he'll be starting the landing pattern soon and would they please prepare to buckle up, he apologies for the rough flight, but it is Spring after all.

Leo gives her a final kiss to the top of her head, before he stretches out his body out tight, to get the late night kinks out of it. He gives a small moan, as his body's muscles protesting at waking up.

Margaret sits up and mimics him, by stretching her arms over her head and curving her back, which gives Leo extra room to scoot out from behind her. She still has the seat belt loosely around her waist, where she had it wide open to reach around her, while she was lying down.

She sits back against the back of the couch, when he's sitting beside her. Leo gives a playful tug to the loose belt, before he stands to straighten his pants legs. While doing so he glances around behind him and grins at her, catching her eye. Leo settles back down beside her to fasten his own belt, as they prepare to land at the airstrip.

Margaret gives Leo a small smack on his thigh, for his silent tease to her wearing a belt the whole flight. She pulls her belt tight, as Leo watches her with a raised eyebrow, his mild warning to her not to cut off the flow of blood to her feet. Not looking at him, she gives a nod when she's satisfied with the belt. With nothing more for her to do, she folds her hands in her lap, but soon starts to worry with her fingers. She looks at Leo's calm face for reassurance, as the plane starts to descend.

He gives her a crooked smile and holds his hand up for her to grab onto for the landing. She gives him her most serious face and grabs it with both of her hands, then leaning against his shoulder in preparation for the worst with the landing, now that she's out of his arms.

They manage to land without a problem and Margaret is happy when the whine of the Learjet's engines are finally silent. She's not sure, but she now may be glad that they were flying in a small jet, with all its power, through the turbulence.

In the plane, as they are getting their things out of the storage lockers, Margaret sees Leo looking around and she knows he might buy one if he was given half a chance. He has let it slip before that he dreams of owning his own jet. But right now she's too tired to comment on it. Margaret is just glad to be back home in DC.

Leo thinks he may check into buying a small Learjet. He'll check out the prices, when Margaret is not around to see how much they cost. He's too tired to go up try it out tonight, even though he knows John would love to show it off. He's even too tired to even make the effort to sit in the copilot seat. Maybe another time he'll come and spend a morning flying with John, to see if he likes how a small jet handles. Leo is only used to flying a very large military jet in the service or his small Corsica.

After the lovely night flight in each other's arms, they disembark onto the dark tarmac, over in a side area of Dulles airport. John Kirby's air service is at a nearby smaller airport, but he was happy to deliver them here, as Leo parked at this end of the terminal, when they arrived on the previous day. Between the late hour and the long busy day, they're both quiet, as they carry their bags to Leo's parked car. It hasn't only been a long day, after a short night, but a really long week for them. No doubt they'll put in a good amount of hours this weekend, trying to catch up for the day away. There's always a price for freedom, theirs and the free world's. Even though they butt heads from time to time, they really care for each other, now even more than they ever have before. They know that this is the most important thing they will ever do, in a very limited time frame and it's flying by.

When they get back into the DC area, Leo drives her home and since they're getting back so late, Margaret wants to encourage Leo stay for the rest on the night at her apartment. She hopes he feels the same and wants to continue cuddling the few short hours they have left before the morning arrives too soon. She stops him from closing the trunk, after he lifts out her bag, "Leo, get your bag too and finish sleeping the night here. We're both half-asleep and you've already driven twenty-five minutes to get us here from the airstrip." As he hesitates with his hand still on the open trunk lid, he gives her a look that shows he's torn about staying, she give one last try to convince him, "We can go in a little later in the morning, with it being a Saturday."

He questions her and his weariness is showing in his rough voice. "Are we going to cuddle or did you want me to use the couch?"

"I was hoping to cuddle, …if you wanted to, …that is?" She admits, her own tiredness giving her more boldness.

Her honest answer is why he agrees to stay the night, it's not like he was really hard to convince, as he'd love to wake up with her in his arms again.

When the door to her apartment closes behind them. Leo reaches back and flips the lock on. She places her coat on the coat tree, as she normally does, then she reaches for Leo's, to hang there as well. They're both just so happy to be in their sanctuary, even if it's just for a short night. _ She may even be able to coax him to cook breakfast for them in the morning. She thinks to herself _

During the night, Margaret returns to the bed, after one of her middle of the night runs to the little girls' room, and she finds that Leo has changed positions since she left the bed.

Leo was lying chest down, clutching his pillow, and covered by a sheet when she sneaked out of bed, but now she can tell he is again trying to stay cool, by throwing the sheet aside. Leo is now sleeping on his back, with only his boxers covering the middle of his body.

She can't resist, this is her first real chance to take in a full view of him. Margaret can take her time studying his manly body, visible to her in the glow of the streetlights. Margaret needs this moment, because it's so rare, to confirm to herself that he's really is here with her, and not just as her hero, but as a normal man as well.

_Leo would be mortified if he knew I saw him like this, with him wearing just his plain white boxers like his 'old man', Leo's own label for him, used to wear. I'm sure his dad wore white 'cotton' boxers, but these are nice_

She's definitely surprised at the high quality linen boxers that he obviously had specially ordered. She can tell they are, because they have his initials embroidered on the cuff of one leg. She tentatively reaches out a fingertip to trace the initials, but she shortly rationalizes in her drowsy mind that it's the only way he can get them. _These are nicely made of a good quality linen, like the fine linen shirts he wears to be cooler in the summer. Even his Italian suits can get hot and he's so warm blooded_.

She smiles softly with the thought, _Leo is proving that the Irish really do know about fine thin linen and of it's benefit of being wonderfully cool, when he knows he's going to be too warm._

She's aware of the fact that Leo will sweat in his sleep. It just seems a rule of nature that most men are like furnaces. Margaret quickly decides to overlook the dark shadow barely visible through the damp linen and the faint outline of his manhood relaxed in slumber, but not before she happily notes that he has a nice package. There is just so much a girl can stand, when it comes to fulfilling her dreams.

This will be another one of those things that will never be mentioned, like where she was laying when she woke up this morning. _Damn my wayward subconscious_.

Margaret forces herself to focus on studying his face, as she looks at the lines that time has etched on it, she's happy that they seem less prominent in his sleep. She's hoping that having him with her tonight has helped to ease some of them. Only because he's asleep, she daringly presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. She lifts her face up and she can't resist gently tracing one, trying to erase the worry lines caused by the stress in his life. Margaret is touching him almost in reverence. Smiling softly at a memory, she drops a light kiss to his shoulder, like he did to her the first time they slept together in a bed.

She gets a little braver and with a feather light touch strokes his chest, enjoying the springy softness of the curls under her fingertips. Without a thought, she kisses the spot over his heart, with the desire to feel his heartbeat under her trembling lips. She sighs softly, as she pulls away, resisting the impulse to place a matching kiss to the rosy area so close to her lips. That would be too much, too soon. She appeases her savoring of him, by stroking her fingers down his arm, noting the additional hair, as she nears his wrist that is slender, but surprising strong to have controlled a jet, like the ones they viewed just that previous day. She slowly lifts his hand in hers, rubbing softly over the veins that are evident even in his sleep. She next moves to caress his long graceful fingers that are usually gripping the instruments that are vital to his work, as he helps run the President's administration. She continues touching him almost in reverence, as she memorizes each finger and its neatly trimmed nail.

Margaret is glad that it's his right hand that she's holding and not his left with the ring. She would surely wake him by worrying with it. Someday he might tell her why it's still there. But to be honest, her opinion of it is, _We should all be wearing one to signify our marriage to the administration, it's the same degree of commitment in my mind._

Margaret is almost afraid to dare touch him any more, for fear of waking him, knowing that he's such a light sleeper. She rarely will get this same chance, because he almost always wakes up before her. That's why she took this opportunity when it presented itself. Glad that he's unaware of her middle of the night indulgence, she's never telling him of her intimate viewing of him, or of her daring to fulfill her fantasy of softly kissing his body. She really was curious, especially after where she found herself in close contact with him that morning.

They 'are' getting more comfortable with each other, but they're not ready to be physical yet, but closer she feels with their feelings, happy to just see where life leads them.

She knows he needs his sleep to revive his armor that he needs to battle the world that he must deal with at the West Wing. Not wanting to give in to her desire to touch him more, as she desperately wants to, she leans in to smell his cologne and his scent mixed with it. His body makes the cologne uniquely all his own. She loves it, knowing you can only get so much from a bottle.

Sensing she's near, Leo rolls toward her and reaches for her in his sleep, pulling her closer.

Margaret happily turns her back to him to snuggle in against him. Sighing with contentment, as he cuddles his face into the nape of her neck, where she can feel his soft breath against her skin. She closes her eyes, knowing that tonight the reality is better than all the wishful dreams she has ever had of Leo someday caring for her and holding her in his arms.

In the morning's dim light, Leo wakes up with Margaret lying beside him, with his arm still under her neck. He rolls to his side, watching her sleep, as if his mind knows that she had watched him in the night. He looks at her innocent face and lightly touches her, moving her bangs off of her face to better view her eyes closed in slumber. His fingers almost tremble, at his dream coming true with her lying beside him. He uses a feather light touch, running a finger along the side of her face. _I wish I had the courage to show her how deep my feelings really are for her._

Remembering the softness of her skin against his lips, when he previously awoke with her in his arms, Leo indulges in placing feather light kisses on her temple and the small area of her collar bone exposed by her baggy neckline that he had to tear his eyes away from the night before at the hotel. He slides his hand down her slender arm, enjoying the smooth silky feel of her skin against the palm of his hand, down to her fingers to lift them to his lips. Laying her hand carefully back down to lie on her middle. He raises his hand, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. He's so happy to have this chance to study her beauty while she sleeps.

Margaret is at first unaware of Leo studying her, but gradually becomes aware that he's there, as she feels the gentle brush of his lips on her skin. She loves the tender touch of his long fingers caressing her skin.

Margaret doesn't stir or open her eyes, for fear he'll stop and again hide his feelings that she's now aware of. His gentle touch is telling her more than any words. They are so good at silently communicating. She doesn't want to break this enchanting moment.

Leo drops several feather light kisses to her body, but he's still afraid to kiss her lips. _I definitely want her to be aware of when I kiss her lips for the first time._ He tenderly touches her lips to trace them with his fingertips.

She savors his touch, but remains motionless, trying to remember to breathe. Enjoying the trail his fingers, she lets him have this time, to have his moment. Her dreams are coming true and her heart smiles broadly from its hiding place inside her.

Her rosy lips are tempting him in the soft light of dawn. Leo lifts his fingers away, afraid to continue. He hesitates, but as an indulgent substitute he dares to kiss his fingertips and gently presses the kiss to her soft lips.

Margaret can hear the faint kiss sound, but she doesn't feel it on her skin as before and soon she understands when she feels his fingertips gently touch her lips. It takes all of her willpower not to kiss them in return. She's becoming comfortable with the idea of being more physical with him, after her private time during the night of viewing him. But the time is not now, to show her feelings to him. Not yet.

In the soft glow of dawn he's obviously enjoying himself. Leo is touching her like she's precious. He needs her more than either of them knows. He still believes he needs to keep his feelings a secret. _I'm so afraid I'm going to mess this up and it means everything to me, I just can't tell her yet. _

Margaret can hear him take a shaky calming breath, as he relaxes back down onto his back. This is the clue she was hoping for that he cares for her. It's giving her more insight into his feelings. She knows they're getting closer, but now she knows he's making some inroads about opening up to himself and hopefully one day to her as well.

She would be surprised if she opened her eyes, to see tears in his eyes. His emotions are riding high in the early morning silence.

Sighing softy, she turns on her side seeming to instinctively reach for him, pulling him toward her, still awake, but still pretending to be sleeping. She just wants to be as close to him as possible and spoons in behind him.

Leo, afraid that she's starting to wake as dawn approaches and accommodates her actions by rolling onto his side, so that he's spooned back into her hips. He's not daring to cuddle face to face, as his emotions are a little shaky at the moment and he loves to spoon with her, it's nice to be the one being held for a change. It feels wonderful to have her arms around him.

What he doesn't realize, and what had really made her instinctively need to pull him close and hold him tight, was that through her almost closed eyelashes she saw the soft glimmer of a tear tracking on the side of his face. This is the man that she would cheerfully walk through Hell with, and the wetness on his face was almost more than her heart could bear.

They cuddle again, before waking a short time later for the day. The soft, but definitely loving touches, yet not too intimate, of each other, was a learning time for each of them. Both where needing this night's visual exploration, but each of them is well aware that sleeping together and the caressing touches can be almost as intimate as making love. They are each reflecting on the private time they experienced with wonder, wanting to hold onto this time and the fragile, but secret beginning for them, still afraid to voice their true feelings out loud.

Margaret honestly knows she loved tonight, with both her ability to be able to touch him tenderly and his caring touches to her.

Leo has missed this private and intimate closeness with someone. He admits to himself that he's lonely and Margaret fills that loneliness and his life wonderfully. He feels he's the one receiving the greater benefits from them being together, as he sends up a silent prayer of thanks, while her soft arms hold him close.

They quietly lie together and silently try to hold back the day. When snuggling under the cover, they each thankfully feel that they fit together like God intended them to find each other in life. As the sun rises, so does their hope that wishes and dreams can and do come true.

The End

blessings

chipmunk

Imp

We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE!

Feedback, good, bad or in between, is still wonderful to receive.

chipmunk aka: Betty Lou aka: Lynn Jessome web page http/ June 1, 2004 and June 10, 2004

Rating System!

**CHILD** - suitable for all ages

**YTEEN** (younger teens) - some content may not be suitable for children

**TEEN** - suitable for teens and above

**MATURE** - suitable for mature readers

**ADULT** - adults only

P — Profanity  
SC — Sexual Content  
V — Violence  
GV — Graphic Violence  
GS - Graphic Sexual Content


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday

**Title:** Margaret's Birthday Daylight Series FLASHBACK 1 ?

**By:** chipmunkand Imp

**Pairing:** Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: **MATURE SC**

**Spoilers**: None

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Timeline is near the end of year one, to start with

and then it goes off to Never, never land.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Beta and Mentor By**: Lynn Prejudice, the names of all characters contained here-in are the

property of NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., from TV show, The West Wing.

They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin.

No infringement of these or any copyrights is intended, and are used here without permission.

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to us.

We only borrowed them , with our humble thanks to them.

_Any Original Characters developed by us and found in this or any of our fics, belongs solely to us._

**Note:** A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses,

who portray these characters 'brilliantly'

and bring them to life in our heads.

Feedback: We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE!

It helps to improve our writing!

Archived at: http/ Leo reflects back to the warm memories of Margaret's Birthday.

Note: This falls between the fics in the Daylight series, Daylight and Easter Eggs.

Leo is in the living room of the Latrobe apartment, looking at the cd collection. He is trying to select something to listen to for the evening. Leo comes across a John Tesh CD and fondly remembers the night he gave it to Margaret, just a few short months ago.

Flashback to April 11 this past year

Leo overhears one of the assistants talking with Margaret out in her office and he's not really paying attention, but the connecting door is open. The conversation interrupts his report reading, when Margaret is asked, "What are you planning to do for your birthday tomorrow? You know, it is Saturday the 12th tomorrow," she teases Margaret. Like they all need to remember to add another year to their age after working in the White House, where one year equals about three on the average.

He can just see, in his mind, her sarcastically look back at her friend before she replies, "Nothing really. We have to work tomorrow. I don't know what time I'll get out of here. You know how it is."

He hears the other assistant reply, "Yeah, the country doesn't stop for weekends, holidays or birthdays. Catch you later, Margaret. I need to get back to my desk. Maybe the Sisterhood can get together next week for lunch and celebrate your birthday?"

"Ok, we'll see about next week," Margaret doesn't sound too hopeful for them all getting together, with everyone's schedules. "Hope you have a good weekend." She calls more cheerfully to her retreating friend, as she disappears down the hall.

He realizes he has forgotten her birthday, yet again. _It's not too late to do something about it though, she doesn't seem to have any plans for tomorrow night. He quickly starts to make plans for Margaret. _This might, in part, make up for all the past years I've forgotten it. She never once complained about it.

He sneaks out to her desk while she's away running an errand and looks up the name of the florist that she uses to order flowers, for the many occasions over the years when he needs to apologize. He orders her an arrangement that is not too big and that he's sure that she will enjoy_. Good, it'll be delivered in the morning before she even arrives. _

He intends to send her on her way home soon tonight and then he can pop over to the mall, to pick out a gift for her that she'll hopefully like. He furrows his brows when he reminds himself _ She might refuse it. After getting flowers, she'll think that an additional gift is inappropriate from me, her boss. Her frugal side will think that I have spent too much money on her, so I can't get anything too expensive. I could get something small and take it to her apartment. Then she'll not have any reason to refuse it._ He smiles at something he remembers from last Saturday night and has an idea for her present.

He also wants to cook something for her tomorrow night. _It'll be more personal, but not a date out for dinner. She might say no to dinner out. It's hard for me to do nice things for her. She's always thinking of how things reflect on me, things that I can't begin to repay, by just doing one something nice for her._ His next problem is: he has no idea what her favorite foods are. It's her birthday and he wants to make her something she really likes. _Desert is not a problem ... Chocolate of any kind, rich and decadent. But what to cook for her._ He asks himself who would know_. Ahhhh…. She has an older brother, Colin. I wonder if her brother's phone number is in her Rolodex?_

He finds his name and number in the Rolodex, right where he thought it would be. He returns to his office to hide and quickly dials the number before she returns. Colin answers the phone and Leo introduces himself, "Colin, this is Leo McGarry, Margaret's boss."

Colin quickly asks with concern, "Is Margaret OK? Is there a problem?" She's his little sister after all. They just have each other now.

"Yes, she's fine. There's no problem. I'm just calling because Margaret's birthday is tomorrow, and a ahh… friend is preparing a meal for her birthday and wants to know what her favorite foods are, so she can be surprised for dinner tomorrow night."

"Good. You say she's fine? I do worry about her being in DC alone," he tries to relay his concern. He hopes to drop a hint that Margaret's friends are important to him, as a back up, for caring for her.

"Yeah, she's fine." He nods his head to the side, instinctively as if Colin can see him. "We both work too much, but I can't get her to leave the office before me. So, I have her safe in the White House quite a bit." He quickly adds, "Her friends are close to her." He chuckles softy, "They call themselves the Sisterhood. It can be scary concept for the men around here." Leo lowers his voice to convey his sincerity. "I keep a watch out for her myself. She would tear into me, if she heard me tell you this, since she's always watching over me."

Colin laughs outright, "Leo. Can I call you Leo? I've heard of you so much from Margaret, over the years, that I feel I know you. Yes, both the bad with the good. I guess I'm the one person in the world she can confidently blow off some steam with. Margaret seems to think the world revolves around you and your work. No one better mess with either one or they answer to her. She was a determined child. I can tell you that." He rushes to the end, very much like Margaret.

"Yeah, Colin, I'd like it if you called me Leo." With all sincerity he adds, "I probably need to apologize to you for being the main reason she has blasted you." He chuckles at the next thought, "I bet she was a strong willed little sister. I have a couple of those types of sisters myself."

"I hear you, Leo. She was the best. She used to have 'my back' growing up. I miss her and I'm glad her friends are helping her to celebrate her birthday. I'll call her tomorrow and talk to her. The kids will want to wish her happy birthday," her big brother promises.

"Colin, call her at the office. Unfortunately, that's where we'll be during the day tomorrow. I'm planning to get her out of the office early though," Leo has to sadly admit.

Colin returns to Leo's question, "Leo, she did have a few favorite dishes that she liked, which Mom made especially for her. One was a turkey casserole with cheese sauce, which is pretty easy to make. It's just a bed of pasta noodles with chunks of roasted turkey and broccoli pieces mixed in, with a cheese sauce over it. She should have the recipe there somewhere in Mom's cookbook. The other one is a little more involved. It's Glazed Turkey Breasts with Apples. With that one, I have no idea how Mom made the glaze, but it also might be in her cookbook. You 'do' know, Leo. The dessert for the dinner has to be something chocolate. It's her one big weakness."

"Yes, Colin." Leo chuckles more casually, "Her weakness is well known by all who know her. I'm sure chocolate will be somewhere on the menu." Leo's not about to reveal to Colin, yet, that he's the one providing the chocolate this year.

"OK, just so she has chocolate on her birthday." Colin hates to say it, "I'm sorry, but I need to get off now. Katie is at ball practice and I'm picking Ben up from a friend's house on the way."

"Man, Colin, it doesn't seem like they should be old enough to have outside activities. It seems like not too long ago that Margaret told me they were born.

"Yeah, they're 6 and 8, now! They really appreciate the cards you send especially to them every year for Christmas." Colin tries to slip in a hint, "It means a lot to her, too, Leo."

"I know, anytime I can make them happy, it makes her happy, also." Leo reveals how much they mean to her, "She tells me all of their accomplishments. She keeps me in the loop." Leo knows Colin needs to get off the phone now, but he's really enjoying talking to Colin, about Margaret. "I'll let you go now, Colin. We'll talk again, sometime soon. Never fear, Colin, we take care of our Margaret," Leo reassures him one last time.

"Thanks, Leo," Colin's voice reveals his appreciation. "I'll call her tomorrow. Bye for now."

"Yeah, you do that, call anytime," Leo encourages him to call her at the White House. "Bye, Colin."

He sets the phone back down and glances up toward her office desk. He's getting excited about this and he can look on the Internet tonight, back at the hotel, to see if he can find the recipe online.

The next day, Margaret arrives and finds the flowers on her desk. She reads the card and realizes that they're from Leo and that he's remembered her birthday, for like the second time in eleven years. Margaret knocks on his office door quietly, waiting for permission to enter. He looks up as she enters and smiles at the way she shyly looks at him and the floor alternately. She's not sure how to start what she wants to say. "Leo, I just wanted to come in to tell you that I think the flowers are beautiful and to thank you for remembering. The card on the flowers was really nice, too." She recites it in her _mind To: my Margaret. Who never forgets me and always forgives me. Happiest of Birthdays! Always: your Leo._

"Well, Margaret. You're very welcome. I'm glad you like them." He notices the happy glow to her face. "You deserve beautiful things on your birthday." He watches her blush at his words. He loves that blush. He'd like to see it more often. "I meant what I wrote on the card, Margaret." He lets the silence continue between them as he tries to read her face. His own face displaying a small crooked smile that slightly shows the one dimple he owns.

"I'm keeping the card to myself, Leo," she replies quietly.

Leo figures that now is a good time to check out his chances at cooking tonight for her. "It's a light work load today and I'm going to try and get us out of the office at a decent hour tonight. You got any plans for tonight, since it's your birthday?"

"No, I was just going home for a quiet evening." She grins and admits, "Getting out early will be a treat. You could use an early evening yourself, Leo."

"How about I come over again, to your apartment, and cook for you tonight?" He asks like it's a casual request.

"That sounds great, Leo. I was just going to grab a salad from the mess before I left." She drops her voice like it's a bad thing, "You're going to spoil me, on the weekends."

He gives her a warm smile, "Good, I can swing by the grocery store on my way over or you're more than welcome to go with me. We can possibility stop at the video store and rent a tape to watch later, if it's all right. It's your birthday, you can pick the movie." He shields his eyes with one hand at his offer, like he's afraid she'll pick a chick flick, as Josh calls them.

She gives him a mischievous smile at his dreading her choice of movie. _I can make the Sisterhood proud and boast Monday at lunch how I got Leo McGarry to watch a good chick flick. _"Sure, Leo. Sounds like a good plan to me. Especially the part that I get to pick tonight's movie." She teases him as she leaves to return to her office. She sees him drop his forehead to rest on his folded hands on top his desk, as a gesture to her that he knows he's going to be so tortured this evening.

Leo drops a hint to the President that it's Margaret's birthday, he's trying to get her out early and everyone knows she won't leave till he does. The President cheerfully agrees. He knows Leo needs a night off more than any of them. The President makes a point to stop by Margaret's office and give her a hand written birthday wish. He expresses his appreciation for her taking such good care of his best friend and her hard work for the administration is appreciated as well. "Sir, I'm really touched that you took time to bring me a birthday wish and that you'd speak so highly of me. I'm just Leo's assistant."

Leo moves to the front of his desk at Margaret labeling herself as 'just' his assistant. He doesn't want to interrupt the President's time with her.

He can hear the Presidents comment to her reply, "Margaret, believe me. You're not 'just' Leo's assistant, you're an extension of him and his office. I know you're a team. He couldn't do this job as well with anyone else, but you. It takes years to develop the needed synchronization of teamwork that's needed to accomplish the work we need to do, while we're in the White House. The same way I need Mrs. Landingham with me. The only one that is possibly an exception would be Donna with Josh. They are so tuned to each other it's scary, but their time has not yet arrived, for the great things those two can achieve for this country. This administration it's Leo's time and mine. Some day it'll be Josh and Sam's time. Leo needs you now and later Josh will need Donna. We all know we can do great things, with 'just our assistants' having our backs."

"Thank you, Mr. President," she tells him with her eyes shining with tears of joy at his words.

He leans forward, places a hand on either side of her face and kisses her forehead, "Happy Birthday, Margaret."

As he straightened back up, Leo is in the doorway. He had heard the President's final words and moved to reveal his presence. He's grinning as he goes for the dig, "What are you doing out here dropping a kiss on my Margaret, Mr. President?"

"Leo, it's her birthday," he explains in a booming voice like he's announcing it to the entire West Wing. " 'Your Margaret' deserves all the kisses and hugs she can collect today."

"I'll keep that in mind today, Sir," he watches her face as he replies to the President. He can see she's doing that marvelous blush again.

The President notices that Leo seems to direct his reply to Margaret, while addressing him. He'll have to keep an interested eye on these two.

The first of the other staff members to arrive to wish Margaret a Happy Birthday is Josh and in his grand manner he announces, as he enters her office, that he heard that Margaret is collecting birthday kisses. He proceeds to kiss Margaret loudly on the cheek, much to her embarrassment and appreciation at his taking the time to give her a birthday wish. Donna is right behind him, to give Margaret a heartfelt hug. They both roll their eyes at Josh's antics together and grin at him, at the same time. The other staff members dropped in throughout the day, making Margaret's day a happy one, collecting hugs and kisses.

Leo knows that to her the best part of her day so far was her brother and his kids calling her right before lunch. She misses them, but talking to them made her happiness complete. He observed all this with a smile from his desk. Knowing that he had more surprises in store for her after work.

The day goes quickly as they are both anticipating the evening ahead.

They actually manage to escape the White House at 5pm. The grocery store is the first stop and Leo gathers discreetly the ingredients needed for her special dinner. He adds a few staples that they can use another time, so she doesn't notice what he's gathering. "Margaret, do you think you can go pick us out a turkey breast? We have enough time tonight to roast it. Get us good size one, we can always do something with the leftovers."

"Sure, Leo." She agrees to get the shopping done faster, "I can go get it, while you finish up here in the produce, if that's possible." She gives him a pointed look, like we're not staying here all evening debating the merits of each vegetable in the produce department.

"Yes, Margaret. I'll be done when you arrive," he smiles and replies as he has a secret plan of his own.

"Good, Leo. I'll be right back," she promises over her shoulder. She's in a hurry to start their time together tonight.

He looks at the nearest produce table, till he sees her, out of the corner of his eye, turn the corner of the aisle. He has two more items that he'll need for the meal. He remembers from last week where the rice and pasta aisle is and he hurries to it. He grabs the pasta noodles that he'll need and heads to the end of the aisle, looking at the overhead signs for the dairy or cheese section. He needs to find shredded cheese and chocolate whipped topping.

He now goes to pick up the one item that he had to call and order at the bakery. He knows it's up front. _If Margaret gets back to the produce before me, I can always say I was looking for her. I can act dumb. Like she's going to believe that._ He's going to try and keep what he's making for dinner a surprise, but that's going to be hard with her in and about the kitchen, while he's preparing it_. Maybe, I can try to make the main course in stages while she's out of the kitchen doing things around the apartment, when she's around I'll work on the vegetables. She can set the table and pick out some music and just relax. _She can even have her quite evening, reading or doing needle work, while he works in the kitchen.

He just makes it back to produce at one end, as Margaret enters the area from the other. He has the noodles and shredded cheese in the bottom of the cart. He'll have to distract her as they check out. "Margaret, get me to the check out and then you better go to the frozen section and get us some ice cream for the movie. I know you want your chocolate flavor, with the chunks of chocolate in it."

"Oh, good idea, Leo," she agrees and her face lights up. "You'll have to wait in line a little bit, but that will give me time to get to the ice cream and get back."

"Margaret, I can see the check out lines from here, you go on. Pick me out some, too. Surprise me," he tries to encourage her to take her time. He smiles as she leaves him and he just happens to be standing in front of the bakery counter. Talk about planning. After he accepts what he had on order. He grabs a bag of fresh potato rolls that will go great with the casserole.

He's almost done checking out as she hurries up to him with the ice cream. She missed most of what he's purchasing as it's already bagged up.

They leave the grocery store and drive to the next stop on their route to the apartment.

At the video store, which is their next stop, Margaret's in a particularly good mood and decides to start the torture on Leo with her choice of movie. "Leo, you did promise that I get to pick the movie." He rolls his eyes in desperation. She gives him the look that women give to the man they're with and he's being stubborn in public. He quickly grins at her and shrugs his shoulders, surrendering quietly to her guidance. She smiles back, knowing that in this, she gets her way. She thinks it's a nice change for them.

She proceeds to the romance section and he follows at an unhappy pace. He sees some other guys there, being subjected to the same torture. The males avoid eye contact with each other. Not willing to admit in public that they have lost in the decision making process, in this store, tonight. She glances at some of the titles and Leo scans the wall to read some of the new releases. He has no idea what they're about. He's so out of the loop on popular movies.

Margaret sees a display at the end of the section of Easter themed movies. Some are old classic movies, and of course, some are children's animated movies. She wanders over and checks out the titles. Margaret also notices that Leo have moved to the next aisle to look at some historic movies. She knows he's happier there.

She finds just the old classic that she'd really like to see again. She hesitates knowing Leo will cringe at an old chick flick. But he told her that she gets to pick for her birthday. She smiles and makes her choice. She moves back to the romantic section and softly calls, "Leo, I think I have what I want to watch tonight." She continues to look over the movies in front of her as she waits for Leo to rejoin her.

"So, you made your decision," he hopefully asks when he gets beside her.

"I guess, but they have so many that I'd just love to watch that it's hard to pick just one. Maybe I should take another movie and make my final choice at the apartment." She's going for the big torture now, as she points to several movies, "They have Run Away Bride, Ghost, and Thelma and Louise. All movies that I like to watch."

Leo groans while dropping his head to look at the floor and then spots the movie in her left hand. He grabs her other hand with his left hand, "Margaret, you have a movie and I'm not watching two chick flicks, back to back, tonight." He gently pulls her towards the front of the store. "I'd like to start dinner soon." He never lets go of her hand as the make their way to the check out counter.

She's perfectly content to let him take her by the hand anytime and follows him, not wanting to break contact with his hand holding hers_. Try not to grin too much and act casual. The feel of his hand so solidly holding mine is making me a little breathless. I must remember this. It's a high point to my birthday. Sigh._

Leo pays the rental fee and he remains holding her hand all the way out to the car. Neither one of them seems to care that they're out in public and holding hands. She smiles, thinking it's cute and chivalrous of him. He walks her to the passenger side and hands her into the car_. Well, I did that without thinking. It was natural to take her hand with mine. She didn't pull it away and there was no way I was letting go, till I had to. It was nice to have someone to hold hands with. To hell with what others think. She's my Margaret._

They smile at each as he stops before pulling out into traffic. Both happy to proceed with the evening they have planned.

They arrive at the apartment and take the groceries into the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter tops. Leo takes just enough time to turn on the oven to preheat, before both of them head off to get changed into their casual soft clothes. He hurries into the bathroom with his clothes satchel and her into the bedroom. He finishes quickly dressing, and then he takes his gift for her and places it on stand in front of the CD player, for her to find when she comes out of her room. He continues on to the kitchen to begin his preparations for their evening meal. _I need to hide some of the ingredients and to leave out some extras, to keep her guessing what's on the menu._

Margaret goes into the living room after a quick stop in the bathroom to freshen up and she immediately notices the brightly wrapped gift. She wanders over and hesitantly picks it up. She first opens the card and reads the birthday greeting from Leo_. Margaret, I hope you enjoy this small present as much as I enjoy time here with you. Best Wishes on your birthday. Yours, Leo._ Margaret smiles softly and glances in the direction of the kitchen. She opens the wrapping and sees that it's a John Tesh CD, 'Sax by the Fire'. _It's one that I don't have. Sigh. He was looking at my CD collection last week, when he cooked dinner for me and stayed to watch a movie. I had a nice week of dreams following that night._ She turns on the CD player and puts in her new CD from Leo.

Leo can hear the soft piano and sax music start and smiles knowing she found his gift. _She must like it. Hope she liked the card. She probably is shocked that I actually was able to go and pick them out by myself, just for her._

She makes her way to the kitchen with a shy smile on her face, "Thanks for the CD, Leo. I love to relax listening to John Tesh. It his latest CD and I really love it. I've been meaning to pick it up."

"You're welcome, Margaret. I like to listen to him, too. He's so talented. He just amazes me." Leo lets her see a little glimmer into his private world. He's slicing some raw carrots into sticks, to place in cold water in the fridge, to curl.

She asks, "Would you like something cold to drink?" She opens the fridge and asks after viewing the contents, "I have diet cola and more of the bubbling grape water that you enjoyed last week. The strawberry water is here if you're brave enough to try it," she teases him.

"Yes. Thanks, Margaret. I'll stick to the grape. I did like it last week. I may get used to your healthy foods, yet," he teases her right back.

She leans on the counter and watches as he prepares the vegetables for their meal.

He cranes his head to the side and looks at her. "Margaret, you said you planned a quite evening relaxing. Why don't you go and listen to the music or do something to relax, as if I wasn't here? Like reading a book or doing some needle work or just sinking into your wonderfully large couch and having a nap." She smiles at him remembering her couch. He continues, "I have plenty to do, to keep me happy and busy here in the kitchen. You know how I am when I'm cooking. I forget anyone else is in the room." Like he could forget she was there. He needs her out of the kitchen. "We have the whole evening ahead to enjoy ourselves. We both should take advantage of it." He's been getting out a large saucepan to boil the pasta in. He fills it with water and sets it on the stove.

She reluctantly agrees, "OK, Leo. I'll leave you to enjoy the kitchen. I was going to hang out on my couch this evening. I'll find something to do as I listen to the new CD." She smiles at the mention of his gift. _It means more to me coming from him and the fact that he likes it too will help with my daydreams of him when I listen to it. Not that I need any help. _

After she leaves the kitchen, Leo starts to assemble the dessert. It's his version of 'Death by Chocolate'. First, he brings out the two plain layers of chocolate cake that he had them make for him at the bakery. On a large plate he squirts a swirl of chocolate syrup, placing a layer of cake onto it, squirting chocolate syrup on top of it to soak in. Leo goes to the fridge and gets the chocolate ice cream that Margaret picked out. He had it in the bottom and not the freezer area to soften, but he may have to microwave it slightly, he needs to get it spread over the cake and he doesn't want Margaret coming back and seeing it. He tops the ice cream lightly with syrup and places on the top layer of cake, which he now tops with a layer of the chocolate whipped topping. A dousing of swirled chocolate sauce covers the whole cake, as the final topping. _ No wonder they call this kind of dessert, Death by chocolate. _ He transfers the cake back to the freezer to refreeze.

When the turkey is done, he chops it into cubes and combines the ingredients together for the casserole and pops it back into the oven for the final baking time. He looks around the kitchen. Their meal is cooking and the preparation dishes are washed up for now. He hears her approaching and he offers to bring her a drink from the kitchen, so she doesn't find the chocolate desert in the freezer. He's in a great mood now that her birthday dinner is under control. It will be about thirty more minutes before it is done. Listening to the music from her new CD, he puts their drinks down and grabs her hand. "Margaret, dance with me. This music is too good to waste. You can work up an appetite for the wonderful dinner I have in the oven for you." He smiles at her playfully. How can she resist his charming attitude now or anytime in the near future?

He gently pulls her into a slow dance. Very shortly the CD changes to the next song and the music speeds up. Leo exaggerates the steps and swings her faster, just for the fun of it.

She's smiling and joining in with his playful mood, as they get breathless. Margaret's giggling when they almost fall into the chair and soon they next bump the recliner at the other end of the room. She's not used to this wonderful, spontaneous side of Leo and it's amazing her.

The next song is a soft and mellow one. He pulls her closer to hold her against his chest, to relax and recover after the horsing around, they were doing just a minute ago. _ Dancing close to her, in our socks, is better than any dancing we've done at a state dinner. _ With her head resting on his shoulder, he quietly asks her, "Margaret, why didn't you have anything planned for today?" _I'm just glad she didn't have plans because it gave me time with her, here at her apartment, to cook and relax. She looks so happy._

Margaret hesitates, not lifting her head, "I don't know. I knew we had to work today and I didn't know what time we would finish, so I thought I'd just pick up something on my way home and have a nice quiet evening to myself. I'm not afraid of my own company, especially with the pace of our jobs and the hours we keep. Time to myself is a luxury, but I am glad to have you here to share it with me." I didn't really want to plan anything in case Leo wanted to come over like this. This is turning out better than I could have imagined. He remembered my birthday and we're here dancing. He's making me dinner. It's better than any of my dreams. Note to self, with my face snuggled into his heck, his lingering cologne has a whole new and wonderful smell when added with his manly scent, at the end of the day.

They are tired and relaxed. The dancing is more like cuddling at this point. They both tell themselves that it's because this is a special occasion, not a regular occurrence. It might be a wake up call to Leo and Margaret that this might be a more than a friendship, which has been years in the making. They are like a new couple, they are doing all the first dating things, but just do not realize they are doing it.

As their dance finishes the kitchen timer rings, letting them know dinner is almost ready. He tells Margaret to set the table while he serves up their meals. "Margaret, set out your good china. It's a special occasion." She gets out a nice tablecloth and her good china and glassware and even some candles although she's a little apprehensive about that. She's afraid Leo will see more of her feelings, with the romantically set table, than she's willing to share, just yet. _I don't want him to get the wrong idea or scare him off. He did ask me to dress up the table, but is this too much? _

The meal that Margaret's brother said was her favorite was one that her mother made every year on her birthday. Leo has no way of knowing that just yet, but knows that it is a favorite of hers and that's enough for him. He just hopes she likes it. He hands her the bottle of cold bubbling grape water and while she pours it into her good wine glasses, he brings their dinner in.

She looks up to see what he has made and is surprised to see it is one of her favorite meals. _I haven't had this since Mom died and I've really missed it on my birthdays. How did he know?_ With questioning eyes she tears up at him and he's at a loss as to why.

He takes his napkin and wipes the tears gently from her cheeks. _This is unexpected. I wanted to do something special for her, not reduce her to tears._ "Margaret, why are you crying? Is something wrong," he asks her with concern and receives a small watery smile from her. He smiles back at her in encouragement.

She explains the significance of the meal, "Mom used to let us pick what we wanted for our birthday dinner at home growing up and I always s picked this casserole. It's one of the things I really miss each year on my birthday, since she and dad have been gone."

Leo now understands, "Well, I have to confess, Margaret. I called your brother, Colin, yesterday about wanting to do something special for you and to get some ideas. He said this was one of your favorite meals. I guess he was right."

She's grateful that he took the trouble to do this for her. She smiles at him brightly and he seats her at the table.

They start with a toast to her birthday and eat the delicious meal he's prepared. She enjoys the turkey and broccoli casserole, the cheese topping he made is very like the one her mom did. She thinks the curling carrot sticks in the cocktail glasses are cute. They look like little flower bouquets. The rolls are ones that she has not had for a while and he has them in a small basket staying nicely warm, wrapped in a cloth. She realizes he put a lot of effort into this dinner for her birthday.

He learns more about this special woman, who has worked for him for the past eleven years. As they eat their meal, she tells him a little about her parents and their accidental deaths that left her on her own, just starting college. Her older brother and his children are her only family left. Her White House family is the other part of her life that she cherishes. She feels like she's making a difference with what she does with her life, because of whom she works with and where she works. It's the most important thing she has ever done. He reaches over and holds her hand, fingers intertwined, as he agrees with her assessment of their lives. She has had a harder life than he ever knew and never heard any complaints from her. She always just revealed the good events as they happened. He knew about Colin's wife dying, when Margaret took time off for the funeral. He's glad he can make her life a little happier even if it's just for tonight.

They are both too full to even think about dessert now. He smiles at the chocolate surprise he has for her later. They quickly carry their plates into the kitchen. They already have a system. She packs away the leftovers and he's clearing the dishes and loading the dishwasher. They both go to change clothes, her into her pajamas and him into sweats. She arrives last and notices with a smile that Leo is already at his end of the couch. She pops the video into the machine and joins him. They settle onto the couch, immediately cuddling and starting to watch the movie.

Leo finally gives in as the previews are showing at the beginning of the tape, "OK, Margaret. You can tell me about the movie that you picked, now. You have me safely pinned back on the couch," He's grinning at her as he teases.

"Leo," she slightly scolds him and grins at him. She knows he wants to be there. She decides he might as well know what his torture is for the evening, "Its 'Easter Parade,' a musical with Judy Garland and Fred Astaire. I wanted to see it with Easter coming up." She reveals to him some more of her private side. "My mom used to watch these kinds of movies with me, when I was younger. I miss doing things like that with her. Like this year, my birthday sometimes falls right before Easter and we would have watched this on TV." She nicely silenced any protests that he was contemplating.

He just looks at her smiling face, knowing that he was just denied his manly right to complain about her chick flick. He can only pull down his eyebrows and settle in more comfortable, looking interested in the movie. _A musical at that._

After about an hour later, he climbs out from behind her and she puts the movie on pause while he goes and makes them some hot chocolate. She sits up when he returns with two large mugs. They sit in the center of the couch and lean together. Drinking it slowly, enjoying the warmth and the companionship as the movie continues.

Soon they are once again cuddling on the couch.

When the movie ends, both of them are craving some chocolate. "Leo, I need something sweet to eat. I should have something in the kitchen that we can have as a treat."

He tells her to wait, "Margaret, I made a dessert for us to enjoy this evening. I'll go and get it, now. It won't take me too long."

She goes to the bathroom to put a comb through her hair and brush her teeth and heads back to the living room. She notices that he had placed plates, cutlery and napkins on the coffee table, along with some water glasses. Once again she turned on the stereo playing the CD Leo gave her. She gets comfortable on the couch again, enjoying the sound of the soft music.

He enters the living room with the chocolate dessert that has a single lit candle in the center of it. He sets the dessert in front of her and tells her to make a wish.

_I'm finding it hard to make a wish because of how wonderful this night is turning out. I would like another dance with him, to be in his arms again. _ So she makes her wish, closes her eyes and blows out her candle, ending with a smile.

Leo realizes, as he looks at her face in the candle light that he's not seen anything more beautiful than that, in a long time.

As they sit enjoying their chocolate dessert, Leo asks, "So, what did you wish for?"

She tells him, "Leo, I can't tell you, or my wish won't come true."

He notices her glance at the CD player as she answers. I think her wish was that she wants to dance again. He's wearing a slight grin and slowly stands. He gently takes her hand and pulls her up, into his arms. They begin to move to the slow music. It's less playful and more thoughtful than the first dance. They are just enjoying the music, the closeness and this moment in time. One dance turns into two. He lays his cheek on her hair and takes pleasure in the flowery scent of her. Then the third song finds them still dancing slowly. The lights are still low from the movie. " Margaret, I just want to let you know that I have enjoyed your birthday evening. I also purchased this CD for myself. When I listen to it, I'll remember this evening and you."

"That's sweet, Leo." She just has to ask him, "How did you know I wished we could dance, again?"

He chuckles low and soft, "I just got lucky. I was hoping you wished for dancing, when you glanced at the CD player," he confesses to her quietly, with his face still resting on her head.

They continue to move together till the song ends. _Leo knows that he should go home now, even though he can tell they both want this moment to continue. He needs to make his last check in with the President._

She doesn't want this night to end. She's going to mass in the morning at her local parish church. It's Palm Sunday, so she's not about to miss it, unless work has an emergency. She wonders if Leo might want to go along with her. "Leo, would you like to go to mass in the morning? It's Palm Sunday tomorrow. I go to a small church in the neighborhood."

He takes a moment before answering, "I was planning to go to church with The President and First Lady at the National Cathedral. I think I'd rather go with you, to a quieter service. I do prefer a small church, instead of the huge one the President attends."

She smiles in happiness, "You're always welcome to join me. The mass begins at 9:00 am. You should probably get going. It's getting late and I know you need to check in with the President, yet tonight. Unless... Do you want to sleep here on the couch tonight? You have your suit hanging in the bathroom and we can go from here in the morning."

He smiles back at her and her offer, "Let me talk to the President first and I'll let you know." He calls in to the White House and checks how things are before the President turns in for the night. He also lets the President know the change in plans for the mass in the morning before he hangs up. The President knows that Leo does like a small church and he has no argument. He's just glad that Leo's taking time to attend.

Leo finds her in the kitchen putting the cake into the freezer after she wrapped it in clear wrap. He clears his throat to let her know he's back, "It's all set, if you're sure it's alright for me to stay."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let me get you some linen and a pillow for the sofa." She brings them in from the bathroom closet and puts them on the sofa.

She walks over to Leo, "Thanks for everything you did for me today." She leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek, blushing as she pulls away.

He then gently holds her face in his hands and softly kisses her forehead, "The pleasure was all mine, Margaret."

She walks into her bedroom, deep in thought of the birthday she has enjoyed. He settles down for the night on the sofa, with a smile on his face, something that is missing many of the nights in his life. Happy dreams are awaiting both of them tonight.

present day 

Margaret notices Leo standing in front of the stereo in his long satin lounge pants, with bare feet and bare chest. She smiles at his favorite manner of dress in the evenings. He's holding the CD cover and listening to the music of John Tesh. She knows exactly what he's thinking about and she walks over and opens a small box of keepsakes on the small table and pulls out a single candle and walks over to him and shows it too him with a smile.

He smiles at her attire and can tell that she was in the middle of preparing for bed. She's wearing her raspberry satin bed shorts, without the matching long satin shirt. He runs a finger along the front edge of her bra and then he pulls her into a slow dance, only this time they can kiss passionately, like they wanted to the first time they danced to this CD, but weren't ready for, yet. They relax more in their own little world, savoring the soft music and the movement of their bodies together. As the song ends, they move slightly apart and smile softly to each other. Leo continues to hold her hands and walks backward toward the bedroom door. She smiles coyly, willingly allowing him to lead them. They never would have dreamed, when they first listened to this music that night, she would have her wish answered many times over.

The end

p.s. Do you want more flashbacks?

blessings

chipmunk

Imp

Betty Lou 24, 2003

**Fan Reader Rating Chart**:

Rating System!

**CHILD** - suitable for all ages

**YTEEN** (younger teens) - some content may not be suitable for children

**TEEN** - suitable for teens and above

**MATURE** - suitable for mature readers

**ADULT** - adults only

P — Profanity  
SC — Sexual Content  
V — Violence  
GV — Graphic Violence  
GS - Graphic Sexual Content


	3. Chapter 3 McGarry Clan Kicking A

McGarry Clan, Kicking Ass 

**By:** chipmunk

**Characters: **Leo, Mallory, Josh, Sam, and Will

**Pairings: **Implied Sam/Mallory

**Rating:** **MATURE** –**warning** **P,V&SC** (See Rating Chart Below)

**Spoilers:** None really

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Disclaimer:**

Without Prejudice, the names of all characters contained here-in are the

property of NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., from TV show, The West Wing.

They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin.

No infringement of these or any copyrights is intended, and are used here without permission.

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.

I only borrowed them , with my humble thanks to them.

_Any Original Characters developed by me and found in this or any of my fics, belongs solely to me._

**Acknowledgement:** A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses,

who portray these characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head.

**Feedback:** I'd love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! It helps to improve my writing!

**Archived at: Http:** http/ This is set in Lee's 'Lyric's' sandbox! With her, long ago, permission!

This is a part of a multi-writer/multi-fic setting that just faded away. I found my part just waiting in my WIP folder, so I finished it instead of leaving it hiding in the dark. Some of the other writers may also have their part hidden away! Let's hope they dig them out and join them to this one.

This one is for you Lee! I hope life is good to you and that's the reason you've been so quiet lately!

**Setting**: All that can happen, at a formal dinner and dance at the White House, simultaneously.

**Summary**: Someone insults a McGarry! Bad idea!

Mallory's in the hallway crying, muttering and mad. Leo's with her and wanting to know what happened. "Just tell me, Baby, please." He rubs her back and he leans in close to her face, to try and calm her, plus to give her some privacy. There is a White House function going on in the next room, now at the dancing part of the evening. He can tell that his little girl is upset and a rolling conflict of emotions. He knows that she honestly got that from his McGarry side of the family.

She tells him that she was just groped by a drunken senator. "Even worse, Dad, it was done to show off in front of the Senator's friends, out on the portico." She decides to tell her Dad just what the Senator actually said and she quotes with distaste in her voice, "Well, well, McGarry's baby girl has grown up into a real babe." Last, she softly reveals through clenched teeth, with anger and even a touch of pain, "Then he man-handed me!"

Leo is furious and ready to kill. Hugging his daughter to his chest, to comfort her, he starts to boil and then struggles to hold in his roar, "Son of a Bitch," as his mind wraps around what just happed to her. Telling Mallory just what he'll do to the little prick, when 'he gets his hands on him'.

Donna steps into the hall and catches the gist's of Leo's quiet rage and she rushes back inside to find the guys. She really needs help with this. Donna finds Josh first and tells him, "There's a problem, Mallory's crying and 'it's family'". Warning him, "Leo looks like he might really kill someone," before she rushes back out to hopefully help Mallory.

Josh nods and turns to scan the room. Looking for the rest of the McGarry clan in attendance. He knows that Donna isn't joking with him, when she says, 'it's family.'

He makes a slight, but fast detour on his way to the hallway and finds Sam and Will huddled together. Josh tells them in a clipped tone, "There's a problem! Donna says that Mallory's in the hall crying and 'it's family'." He immediately turns and heads for the hallway.

Sam's in a panic, till he can see Mallory with his own eyes, so both men are quickly on Josh's heels. All three making a straight line to the hallway. Reaching Leo and the girls, they find Leo is spitting mad. He wants to kill a Senator with his bare hands.

Sam is relieved that Mallory seems more mad than hurt and he wraps his arms around Mallory, to calm her. He has never seen her Irish temper at this level before. Mallory repeats to the guys and Donna what happened. She's not embarrassed to repeat it, this is her family and she's as mad as her Dad, crying mad.

Once they hear what just happed to Mallory, the guys are soon as furious as Leo. It's definitely, 'family' now.

Josh asks through clenched teeth, "Were is he? Were is that Asshole?"

Mallory replies tersely, "Probably still gloating outside on the portico."

After sweeping his eyes over his guys, Leo spits out, "That bastard did this to get to me and now he gets me. He's mine!" Leo is looking straight at Sam, as he ends his promise.

Sam nods, then looks at Mallory face to see her reaction, as he answers Leo. "Fine, as long as I get a turn." He's thinking the guy is lucky Mallory was raised to know better than to cause a fight, at a formal function. The Senator's definitely lucky it's not a casual event. Leo raised her right! She's a lady or Leo wouldn't get a chance at him.

Will is just as mad, but reminds them, "Hey guys, lets keep the 'killing' quite, we 'are' at the White House."

Josh is wearing a groove in the floor, "Lead the way, Leo. Your guys have your back."

They make a wedge-like path though the crowd, straight for the portico. Leo's in the lead, all striding in step, faces set in hard anger.

Once through the doors, they find the Senator still outside bragging to his friends.

With a finger pointed firmly at the culprit, Leo states with venom in his voice, "Senator Brown, you're mine," as he stops in front of him and his friends. Leo's 'McGarry' men flanking either side of him and one covering his back.

"Ah, Daddy's little boys. I see you brought enough flunkeys… to do your dirty work for you." The Senator gets cocky with his buddies watching, "I'm not impressed with 'Leo McGarry'. His girl was an easy pushover."

Sam and Will fume along with Leo, all not wanting to fistfight just a few feet from the Oval Office. They were hoping to get the Senator to take it out onto the grounds.

Josh pipes up, "We're just here to see our 'old man' whip your ass and to cheer him on." Josh gives a cold chuckle, "He can clean the ground up with you any day in a fair fight." He leans forward to warn, "That's if he keeps if fair? Nam kinda broke him of that."

The Senator blanches. He realizes he made a real enemy tonight and not just in politics, by the looks of it, more than one.

From behind the McGarry clan, standing with Donna, Mallory has made her decision and she moves through the middle of her clan. Mallory easily parts them, till she's right in front of the Senator and barely pausing, she immediately knees him the groin. The Senator drops like a rock. Mallory bends down, so he can hear her as he gasps for breathe and curls into a ball. " I take after my father, Senator, I don't fight fair either!" She turns away, satisfied that she evened the score and rejoins her family.

Leo and Sam, both put an arm around her to leave. Donna is now waiting by the door and follows the threesome. Josh and Will, covering the their flank, turn back, just in case. Josh steely states to the Senator and his friends. "Never, mess with the McGarry clan!" They turn to follow Leo; completing his circle of kids.

The End

Blessings !

chipmunk

Feedback: Good, bad or in between, to me it's still wonderful to receive your opinion! PLEASE!

chipmunk aka: Betty Lou Riley web page http/ 04-10-05

Rating System!

**CHILD** - suitable for all ages

**YTEEN** (younger teens) - some content may not be suitable for children

**TEEN** - suitable for teens and above

**MATURE** - suitable for mature readers

**ADULT** - adults only

P — Profanity  
SC — Sexual Content  
V — Violence  
GV — Graphic Violence  
GS - Graphic Sexual Content


End file.
